Warrior
Warrior SAGE prefers to entitle its general fighting caste as warriors. They are trained in arms and combat specifically. Many candidates appear at the Hall of Heroes with enough knowledge on how to use an axe to avoid cutting off their own foot, but they will be trained in the basics of all general fighting styles and become a specialist in one before they are granted the status and duties of a true warrior. A member of the city watch or a village militia or street thug might be a fighter, but a trained warrior, even at 1st level, is to that type what a cleric is to a priest. Creating A Warrior Before you start working on your character's ability score and other roll modifiers, answer the following questions: : 1. Where was your character born and what influenced them to become a warrior in the first place? : 2. Where did they receive their combat training? What set them apart from the mundane fighters surrounding them? Did you have an exceptional mentor or teacher and if so, was it a loving relationship or an advesarial one? : 3. Are you a ruthless fighter? Do you love the adrenaline rush of combat or do you simply feel driven to fight in order to protect those too young or otherwise unable to fight for themselves? What deity or deities do you feel the most devotion towards? : 4. To whom does your loyalty lie and what do you hope to prove to them as an adventurer? Who is going to benefit from your wages as an adventurer, what goals and ambitions do you have if you survive long enough to become wealthy and with magic, even legendary arms and armor? Suggested Abilities & Backgrounds Make strength or dexterity your highest ability score, depending on whether or you wnat to focus on melee weapons or finesse weapons or archery. Your next highest score should be Constitution. The soldier background is probably the most typical for a 1st level warrior. Class Features Hit Points *Hit dice: 1d10 per warrior level *Hit Points at 1st Level: 10+ Constitution modifier *Higher Level Hit Points: 1d10 (or 6) + constitution modifer per fighter level Proficiencies *Armor: All armor, shields *Weapons: simple weapons, martial weapons *Tools: None *Saving Throws: Strength, Constitution *Skills: Choose two skills from Acrobatics, Animal Handling, Athletics, History, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, and Survival Equipment Warriors start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by their background: *(a) chain mail or (b) leather, longbow, and 20 arrows *(a) a martial weapon and a shield or (b) two martial weapons *(a) a light crossbow and 20 bolts or (b) two handaxes *(a) a dungeoneer's pack or (b) an explorer's pack Fighting Style Warriors adopt a particular fighting style as their specilty. Chose from the following options. *Archery: you gain a +2 bonus on attack rolls you make with ranged weapons *Defense: While wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. *Dueling: When you are weilding a melee weapon in one hand and using no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon *Great Weapon Fighting: When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attach you make with a two handed (or versatile weapon you are weilding with both hands) weapon, you can reroll the die and use the new roll instead. *Protection: When a creature you see attacks a target other than you within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll, so long as you are weilding a shield. *Two-weapon fighting: When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Second Wind On your turn, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + warrior level by drawing on your stamina. Once you have used this class feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Martial Archetype At 3rd level, you choose an archetype that you strive to master in your combat styles and techniques. This archetype gants additional features at specific levels. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level of warrior, you can attack twice instead of once, when you take the Attack action during your turn. This increases to two extra attacks at 11th level of warrior and three extra attacks at 19th level of warrior. Indomitable Beginning at 9th level, a warrior can reroll a failed saving roll and use the new roll instead. It cannot be uses again until after a long rest. This feature can be used twice between long rests at 13th level and three times between long rests at 17th level.